New Beginnings
by Hayal Nazim
Summary: SessXRin. How far will Rin go to protect Sesshy and will he ever really love her? Sesshy is a little OOC.
1. The Year of Eighteen Stars

" The Year of Eighteen Stars "

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Except for Takeshi Morikono and Yuko Sahara. I made them out of my own mind. The other two characters Sesshomaru and Rin belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Great woman. thumb's up

. This is my second time doing an Inuyasha FanFic, but now it's on my two favorite characters: Sesshomaru and Rin. Yeah! What a cute couple. . I've wanted to make one of my own for quite some time, so now I am. Kudos for me and all of the people who read this! Sorry, I'm getting way to into this. Anyway, enjoy the read. .

Sesshomaru had left her alone again along with Jaken at his side as always, to go and slay another demon in the area. He had taken a liking to this chore, so she never bothered him about it. Today was her tenth birthday. It was cold outside with a light chill that brushed across her face as she stepped away from the warmth of the fire and into the woods. She was told not to go there, but she decided that wondering around for a while wasn't going to get her in trouble with Master if she was back before he came. So, she walked into the woods and it became colder by the minute. She quickly noticed that the forest was closing in on her and started to feel like she was being watched by someone, or better yet something. She quickly turned around after running away form her fear and quickly started to walk in the direction she thought to be camp. With each step she took the air became breezier and colder. Now it chilled her to the bone and yet she still hadn't found camp. Where was it? She heard a twig snap behind her and turned around to see a medium sized figure before her. She slowly backed up and her feet caught onto her kimono and she began to fall backwards as the figure came closer to her. When she hit the ground she saw the figure right infront of her face. When she opened her eyes; the impact caused her eyes to close, she saw it to be nothing but a young woman around the age of thirty. Although, time had been good to her. Rin noticed that she was beautiful. The woman had Raven colored hair and chocolate colored eyes just like her, but taller and small. Her face was clear and calm and her eyes deep and insightful. When she bent down and held her hand out to Rin her long hair brushed over her shoulder and hung there. One her hands were many bracelets and rings. She was wearing gold dangling objects from her ears. Rin seemed enamored with her and sat there in awe of the lovely women before her.

" I'm sorry that I scared you young child. May I help you up?"

Rin shook her head yes and placed her own hand into the woman's and smiled up at her. She did the same and her smile was beautiful like the rest of her. When Rind stood up and dusted herself off, she noticed that the woman also wore a silken kimono and a wonderful gold necklace. The woman motioned to Rin to follow her and that she did. The woman sat down by a tall tree and told Rin to sit across from her.

" How did you get here young one?"

Rin found it hard to speak because of the woman's beauty, but also knew that it was rude not to answer, so she did.

" I was wanting to take a walk and stretch my legs, so I went into the forest and I got lost and now I can't find my way back. Then I thought someone was following me, so I began to run."

" Your stipulations were right, I was following you."

" When I saw you I got scared and ran, but I think I tripped on my dress and fell."

The lady nodded at Rin's statement.

" What is your name child?"

" Rin."

She found it easier now to talk to her, and some how she felt that this lady wouldn't harm her, so she began to speak more.

" My name is Rin too."

" Really wow! I haven't met anyone else with my name."

Rin felt safe some how with this woman so she began to ramble.

" I belong to Lord Sesshomaru. People think he's mean and evil, but he's nice to me. He saved me!"

The woman smiled at her and Rin giggled out loud.

" I know that he is not evil."

" How?"

" Because I have the power of foresight. I am a fortune teller."

Rin looked at her perplexed, so the woman explained.

" The power of seeing into the future. "

Rin finally understood. Lord had told her about people like this and what seeing into the future meant.

" How did you get it?"

" From another woman like myself. Lost in the world and finally I found someone who cared and she gave me powers."

" Wow! I want to see into the future. Teach me!"

" It is not a power that you can teach, it has to be given."

" Oh."

Rin looked defeated and the woman smiled.

" You came into this forest alone right?"

" Yes mam."

" Well, the only ones who can come into my part of the forest are the ones who have magic or will be given magic when they step in. No one else can come in, it has a sacred barrier to normal people and demons."

When Rin heard that only people who have powers or are going to be chosen to have them her eyes lit up in excitement.

" Wow! I get to have powers!"

" Yes."

" With ones do I get?"

The woman shook her head at Rin and held out her hands.

" You will get my powers."

Rin clapped her hands together and giggled to the woman.

" But, Rin, there will be a cost."

Rin stopped and looked at the woman curiously.

" You will not be able to tell anyone, until you are eighteen years of age. When you get these powers someone one day will be in danger and with the powers you will receive today, it will depend on if you act fast enough to determine whether or not they will live. "

Rin pondered for a while and then shook her head.

" Do you still want them? Are you sure?"

Rin nodded again and smiled.

" Yes."

" Very well, grab hold of my hands and I shall give you my powers."

Rin placed her hands into the smooth slender palms of the young woman. She smiled to herself at the warmth that she felt there. Rin closed her eyes and then opened them. She found her self in a field of grass and the woman fast approached.

" Now Rin you will receive my powers. You cannot tell anyone until the day you turn eighteen, or you will loose them forever. Do you understand?"

" Yes mam."

" Very well."

Rin felt herself take the woman's hands again and she closed her eyes once again and when she woke up she was back at her campsite. She looked around to look for the woman, but she was gone. She looked down at her hands and found two bands upon her hands the color of blood and as quickly as they came upon her skin they were gone. She must have actually gotten powers. She smiled to herself and heard Sesshomaru's voice echo through the trees surrounding them.

" Go to sleep Rin."

And so she did. Before she felt her eyes close she starred at her hands in wonder.

It was the day before her eighteenth birthday and she hadn't told a soul about her powers. Tomorrow was the judgment day, telling whether or not the woman she met eight years ago had been telling the truth. As she began to dress herself in her bedchambers she remembered that day. And now as she once again for the day became Colonel for Sesshomaru's army of demons she felt somewhat connected to that moment once more. She dawned her armor and thought about the past.

That day when Sesshomaru came back he had conquered the western lands and the next day they moved into this palace. Full of servants and rooms, with stretching corridors and dead ends, she soon got used to it. She was taught by the most knowledgeable people of the time and they taught her more than a woman should know. She had become a colonel in Sesshomaru's army when she was sixteen, when her Master had noticed her watching a fight one-day and asked her to a part of his army. Of course to please him she agreed and had advaced quickly. Since last year she was always to train the people with magic. The army consisted mostly of demons, but today they added two new recruits to the human population. Together that made five. Those two, two other guards and herself. That was all. She opened her door when she was finished dressing and walked down the hall to the double doors that blocked her way to the outside. Even though she was strong for a human female she could never open the huge doors that rested on their rusty hinges in front of her. Once again, like every day, she tried to open them herself. She pushed as hard as she could and then the door easily opened. She took pride in her act until she saw that Sesshomaru had opened the doors the rest of the way for her.

" My best worrier almost equal to that of me, and she cannot open a door."

She starred at him dryly.

" Pardon me my Lord, but I am your equal."

He didn't say a word to him as she walked away and he also said nothing. She had binded her breasts this morning to and put her hair up into a ponytail high atop her head, so that it wouldn't get in her way. Someone came up beside her and handed her a piece of rice paper. It had the names and ages, along with the magic each of the two recruits had. As she walked to the training yard she did not notice Sesshomaru and a guard watching her.

" If you don't mind me saying my Lord, she has grown into quiet a beautiful woman."

Sesshomaru looked at the man wearily and smirked.

" You have work to do, do you not?"

" Yes sir."

He walked away from him and Sesshomaru dismissed the thought out of his mind as he went to the training yard at the other end of the court. She walked up to see two people standing in front of her. One a woman and the other a man. They both looked around her age and she examined each one of them. They were both young and both had dark blue hair. One had green eyes the color of olives and the other; male, had red eyes. She then began to speak.

" You both will receive standard clothing and housing in and around the palace, you will sleep in the barracks with the other soldiers except for you."

She looked at the girl and she looked up too.

" Why? Am I not equal to the others?"

" You are a woman and there for you shall sleep inside the palace. Besides me you are the only woman. You will receive training like everyone else. Although, you will, like I have to bind your breasts and put your hair up like I, especially in battle. You do not want the enemy to know you are not a man. Hopefully they won't get close enough to find out otherwise. Understood?"

" Yes."

" Now go across the court yard to the small building over there and receive your clothing. If you wish to wash before then you may go to the river behind you beyond those trees."

She points behind them and they turn, then identifying the area turn back to look at her.

" Although, you will want to take a bath afterwards as to you will not be standing long. Leave and inform me when you are ready."

" Yes."

They both spoke at the same time and left. She looked down at her hands and smiled. Maybe it was true. Maybe she did receive those powers. She would find out soon enough. She sat down next to a tree and starred down at her hands once again. Then her eyes closed as she took in the sweet scent of Cherry Blossom trees full with their last bloom before winter set in. She felt someone looming over her and opened her eyes to see her master starring at her.

" Is something wrong Rin?"

" No. I'm fine."

" Then why are you sitting. You have new recruits correct?"

" Yes, they are getting their standard dressings. I only wished to have a minute to myself Lord."

" As you wish."

" No, your quiet fine, Master. In fact could you stay for a while with me?"

" I have duties."

" Yes, but It would greatly be appreciated."

He never could or hardly could say no to her. She was older now and looked radiant. But, he was sure that she didn't notice it. She wasn't into looks and only wore liner of black on her eyes, to keep the sun away. It came to a point at the sides of her mid temple and looked wonderful on her. What was he saying, she was a human! He sat down beside of her and starred off into the distance.

" If you did not want to sit next to me, you should have just left."

He looked over at her as she looked deeply into his eyes.

" I'm fine here Rin."

He watched as her eyes closed and looked ahead as he once again starred at her beauty. He felt a light caress on his arm and noticed that she had let her head slide onto his shoulder and she was asleep. She must have been exhausted, for she had been training the other hordes of demons for the past week non-stop. Her hand rested just above his elbow. He now had another arm. It had taken some time, but it regenerated. He remembered when she would fall asleep on his shoulder when she was little, but now that she was older it meant more than it should. She once said that she felt safest when he was around and now it must be true. He let her lie there as she slept and looked onward.

She woke up in her chambers and all she remembered was falling asleep near the tree next to her lord. She woke up to her curtains pulled back and the rising of the sun over the horizon looming before her. She wasn't able to start the soldiers training yesterday, so today she would start. She looked down at her hands, for today was her eighteenth birthday. She felt tired, but moved on to get dressed. When she was finished she once again looked at her hands and saw the two blood red marks on her hands. The new power she felt going through her body scared her, but then she soon got used to it. She would have to hide her markings until she was ready to tell her lord. It would have to be soon, but when? She walked out of her room and into the study where Sesshomaru usually stayed in the morning hours. He went over battle plans inside of there and it would be a good place to start.

She was correct, he was there and going over battle plans with the Lord of the South, Lord Mikano. Mikano was standing adjacent to Sesshomaru and dressed in full armor and as soon as she came into the room they both turned to look at her. She had heard rumors of the Lord of the South; he was mean and ruthless, but not compared to Sesshomaru on an off day. He looked her up and down as his eyes scoped her entire body. Face, breasts, waist, legs and then back up again. He looked appalled by her, but then she saw the glint in his eyes as he starred at her breasts. She wanted to lunge at him and take that look from his face, but someone else was looking in her direction and to show such disrespect to a guest would be shameful. Also, she liked the way he was looking at her. She wanted him to look at her. She wanted him to love her, but she knew that wasn't possible. He despised humans and she was one of them. Still, she could only hope. She was snapped out of her daydream as a voice not familiar to her spoke. It was in another language, but she had been taught many and knew a lot of this one.

" You would choose a human to lead an army as important as yours? And this is a woman no less. They are good only for the home. You can't possibly think her to be even as half as good in battle as you my lord?"

She heard every word that came from his lips. He was a demon like Sesshomaru. But he wasn't kind to the eyes. He had the ego of a ruler, but not the looks. He was a sight for sore eyes. Rin laughed to herself and a smile came to her face and she heard his deep raspy voice again still speaking in his tongue.

" What is she smirking about?"

She began to speak to him in the same condescending matter that he had done to her and he looked appalled.

" Sir, I am the equal in battle to my Lord Sesshomaru and women are also suited for the battle field as well as men. We might possibly be able to do better than any man here. Except of course for my Lord. There are only two women in the army, but that is enough for us. We can slay any adversary as quickly as you can. Do not speak of things you know nothing about Lord Mikano."

He jaw hit the floor and she was amused by it. She had gotten the reaction that she wanted and saw the hint of amusement in her lord's eyes when she glanced over to see his expression. But the reaction soon changed when the man raised his hand to strike her.

" I will teach her to be put in her place!"

Before she could react he was intercepted by Sesshomaru and thrown against the wall.

" She speaks the truth. She is valuable to me in war and is almost my equal, now leave before I decide to take you limb from limb. "

" You are mistaken my lord Sesshoamaru. I am your equal."

He glanced over at her and she decided now was not the time to argue, so she obeyed his action and remained silent. The Lord got to his feet and bowed to Sesshomaru and then left. The while he was walking past her he snickered to himself. He closed the door and Sesshomaru left out a soft sigh. She walked over to him and lightly touched his arm.

" What is wrong my lord?"

" You."

He lifted his head to see her eyes filled with hurt.

" I'm sorry my lord, that I have inconvenienced you with my presence. I will leave you alone."

She began to walk away when she felt an arm reach out to her. She quickly turned around and look straight into her lord's eyes. He studied her eyes and noticed that she did truly feel hurt by his remark. A tear fell down her face as she looked up at him. She went to wipe it away and was stopped by his hand capturing hers.

" I am sorry, but I could not continue to let him berate me like that. My apologies sir."

" Rin you must not speak like that in front of company, understood?"

" But!"

" Rin, you disrespected me in front of another ruler and an ally. After they leave you may say what you wish. Understood?"

" Yes."

She did not like the rule, but accommodated him anyway. He had taken her in since she was little and she had to repay him with her entire life and whatever he desired of her she would do. He looked down at her hands and saw the blood marks.

" Rin did you hurt yourself?"

" No."

He then noticed that when he placed them to his lips to take away the drops of blood, that it wasn't blood at all. He looked down at her hands perplexed.

" They are markings."

" Of what?"

She pulled her hands quickly away from him and turned to wlak away. She made it to the door when he stopped her once again.

" What are they from Rin?"

" Nothing lord."

She knew she had to change the topic and remembered something that would accomplish just that.

" Why did you let me sleep yesterday my lord? I had duties to attend to."

He knew what she was trying to do and decide to let her have her way. He would get his answer soon enough. Why did he oblige her like this? He hated humans, all but her. Why was that? He shook his head to clear those thoughts and to get back to the prominent question.

" You have been training non-stop for a week and you needed some rest, so after you fell asleep I returned you to your quarters. You have duties to attend to the new trainees do you not?"

" Yes my lord. I shall leave you."

She bowed to him and he watched her walk away. She closed the door behind her and then leaned against it. She sighed and then walked outside with the help of a guard to open the door for her, she thanked him and then pressed her new recruits. He stood there for a moment and sighed. Why did she have this effect on him? She had grown to be beautiful. And he trusted her enough to know that he would give his life for hers and that she would do the same for him. He walked over to his window and looked out to see her training the two soldier's that had come yesterday. She was almost his equal, he summarized as he watched her duct a blow thrown by the other young woman. This action continued until late evening until she had successfully knocked both of them to the ground and pointed the sword into their bodies. She helped them back up and they walked away.

" You have done good for your first try, now you may bathe and go to your barracks. I must speak to you alone Yuko."

" Yes mam."

The young man walked away wearily looking back at the two.

" Did you get good sleeping quarters last night Yuko?"

" Yes mam. The lord's palace is very extravagant. It will take me a while to get used to it. There are so many corridors."

" You will get accustomed in no time."

" If you do not mind me asking, how long have you been with our lord?"

" Please, call me Rin. I have been with him since the age of six. He rescued me when a pack of wolves attacked my village."

" As you wish to call me Yuko, miss Rin."

" You may take leave now Yuko."

" Thank you. And thank the lord for my quarters as well."

" Why don't you thank him yourself?"

She looked at Rin like she was crazy. Rin knew that to others he was intimidating, but she liked it when he met new people.

" You must not see how terrifying he is Rin. He is tall and always has a mad look on his face."

" He is not so bad Yuko. You will meet him."

" As you wish."

Rin looked over to his study and saw him looking straight at her she smiled at him and he looked at her with bewilderment. Then she waved her hand in the air and he jumped down for his study. The young Yuko watched as the tall menacing figure came closer to her and then stopped by Rin's side. He bowed to her and se did the same to him.

" Hello my Lord. I insist that you meet one of the new recruits, lady Yuko. She is my friend now and I expect you to act nice around her."

" Do not tell me who to like."

Then he saw how scared the girl was and softened his tone and matter of stance.

" Lord I just wanted to thank you for my wonderful quarters. I am grateful to you."

He inclined his head and she spoke again.

" May I leave now lord? I must get my sleep before tomorrow before training."

" You may leave."

She bowed to him and then quickly walked away.

" She told me that she was afraid of you my lord. So, I wanted you to meet her, but I fear I have only made it worse for her."

Rin laughed and Sesshomaru glanced at her. What a wonderful laugh. It could light up a room. Why was he thinking that way? He watched as she began to breath heavily and as he chest went up and down she wiped away drops of sweat.

" I must leave you my lord, I must bathe before I go into the palace."

He watched her walk away and then he himself walked back to his palace. Right before he opened the doors he remembered that he had to speak to her again. So, he walked to the river where she always bathed after training. She had her own bathing spot hidden by many trees and shrubs, so as no one could disturb her. There were huge rocks that blocked part of the river on once side. Once you got over those two rocks you could see who was bathing. No one knew about this place and wasn't aloud to go there except for him. He knew about it only because he had told her about it and no one else. He knew what he wanted to ask her was important and it couldn't wait, but he wanted to go for another reason too.

She was undressing and found herself in the luke warm waters, for some reason they changed to the opposite of the season. When it was warm and hot the water would be cool. And when it was windy and cold; like today, the water was a bit warm. She dropped her garments on the dry crisp grass as she slid on toe into the water.

" Why do I not adjust so well to changing temperatures?" she told herself.

She felt someone was watching, but she didn't hear or see any figures.

" Probably my imagination."

She pulled her foot back and looked around for anyone that she thought could be near. She looked down at herself and she had goosebumps.

" It's not like anyone's watching. Acting little when no one is around can't cause much harm."

So, she did. Reverting to when she was a child in the river she would always get in with a splash. Then, as she looked around on last time for danger she dived in. Holding her breath as she hit the water. The water slid over her body and hair like silk. The water was clear and warm. She loved the feel of it.

He watched as she dove in. He shouldn't be watching, but he was and when he heard her talking to herself he smiled. Something that he hadn't done in quite some time and she had brought it out of him. Although, no one was there to see it, he knew what he had done.

She decided after a while of swimming that it was time to go back. She didn't want to, but she did anyway. She swam up to the surface and broke. The water parted as drops ran down her back and legs. She smoothed back her long hair with her hands and she walked lightly to shore, as he watched her daintily pick up her clothes and begin to put on another kimono. It was pink and nothing looked bad on her body. He legs were long and slinder; yet at the same time curvy. Her hair was mid length down her back and dark black. She had chocolate eyes and a perfect face. Her waist was slim and she had small hips, but they complimented the rest of her. Her breasts were small, but they went well with her small frame and devoured him. He was a man no doubt, but he liked her personality as well. It was free forming. She would act like a child, and then a serious as anyone else when it was needed. She had a wonderful smile and laugh. She was beautiful and didn't even know it. She would make a man happy one day. He was a demon and not Inuyasha. When he came from his thoughts he saw that she was gone and he also, slowly walked to his palace.

She walked into her bedchambers and began to take off her kimono and found that there was a new one on the bed waiting for her. She picked it up and held it to her body. It was beautiful. She looked down at a piece of paper on the bed that had one name on it. Sesshomaru. Why would he do this for her? This was way to expensive to be wasted on her. She looked over at the table adjacent to her and grabbed from the bowl of fruit, a handful of grapes. She was hungry, but it could wait until she talked to him about this gift. She wanted to put it on to see what she would look like, and so she did. It was a royal blue, with gold thread around all of its edges. The fabric felt like silk. It was! This was way to much to spend on her, so she was so upset that she didn't remember to take it off before she quickly walked down the dark corridors. It was nighttime. She had taken her time in getting home from her bath and when she had finished it was reaching night fall anyway, so she took it all in strides. She had known everything about what happenings before, during, and after the mating process, so she prepared herself for what she might see. Although, she had never seen nor heard anyone go into his quarters at night. She had learned all of this from her maid when she was 12 years of age. She told her about everything, her monthly and birthing, along with sex. She was prepared if need be. She was doubtful though. She slowly opened the door without knocking and saw him as he was standing next to his open door that pointed to the west watching the last rays of sun die. He turned as the sound of tiny footsteps took his hearing. He turned to see the Raven- haired Rin looking down at the floor as if in shame. She was wearing the blue kimono he had given her as a present. It was from the mainland of China and he thought it would be a good gift and by the look on her face, she didn't like it. She lifted up her head and looked into his eyes.

" This is to expensive to waist on me. Why have you wasted such money on a petty human girl?"

She was not angry at the kimono as he had thought, but at him.

" Money is not wasted on you Rin. Do you not like it?"

What was he talking about?! It was a gorgeous gown and he thought that it should be on her instead of someone more fitting!

" It's wonderful, but it shouldn't be wasted on me! It's to expensive to be on me. I am not acceptable by any means to wear this. Someone more suited, like a princess or something should wear it. I am neither."

She bowed her head again at the last statement. And her eyes filled with tears. She began to think to herself.

" Why can't he love me? It's what I've wished since I was young. Just wanting to be with him forever. He's always looked at me as a child and never a woman, plus he hates humans and that is what I am. He can never love me, so why can't I accept it?"

He watched as one tear after another hit the wooden floor. Their sounds could be heard from miles away by him. For some strange reason he didn't like to see her cry. She was nothing like her friend Yuko, she was neither afraid nor scared to talk to him. She even corrected him and yelled at him sometimes, but he didn't care. She was the only one who could talk freely around him unless given permission, which was hardly ever.

She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, but they kept coming. She had held this feeling of loneliness for so long that now, it couldn't be stopped. Sesshomaru closed the sliding door and she was still unfazed. She heard his footsteps come closer until she saw his shadow on the floor directly acrossed from her.

" Stop crying Rin."

" I'm sorry my lord."

She tried to wipe her tears away as she looked up at him and though she tried to make herself stop, something kept those tears coming.

" I'm sorry. I can't seem to stop they are flowing on their own it seems."

" And why is that?"

She looked up at him again and he hugged her. She loved this feeling but knew that it wouldn't last for long.

He inhaled her scent of flowers and earth. Her small frame so close to his large one made him feel that somehow it was supposed to be that way. He had never felt this way before about a woman, let alone a human. She put her arms around his back and sobbed into his garments. Luckily he wasn't wearing his armor or this wouldn't have happened. He then placed one hand on her head and pulled it back to look at her tear stained face.

" Why are you crying Rin?"

" Because, I told you this is wasted on me my lord. I don't deserve this wonderful kimono and this place to live in. And I defiantly don't deserve or had ever deserved to be saved by you."

" Who says that it wasn't supposed to be like this? You are the only human in the entire palace that I can stand to be around and I like to be around you."

That statement shocked her and her eyes narrowed in joy. Maybe?

" Really?"

" Yes. You are staying here for as long as you wish Rin. "

" Master?"

" There is no need for you to call me that anymore. You can call me Sesshomaru if you like."

" Yes, Sesshomaru."

It sounded so much better to both of them.

" Would you like to know now, where I have gotten my marks?"

He looked deeply into her eyes and smirked.

" Yes. Now would be nice."

They separated form the embrace and she took a seat on the edge of his bed. The sheets where of the softest silk, and pillows adorned the top of the bed. He took a place beside of her and she looked at him wearily.

" When I was the age of ten, and you were again with Jaken, I walked into the forest you had told me not to go into. But, I had to stretch my legs and so I went. When I went into it I soon got lost. Then I felt that someone was following me. "

She then told the rest of the story without any interruptions from Sesshomaru, he was a great listener. After she was done he asked only one question.

" So, do you have the powers she said you would be endowed with?"

" That I am not sure of, today is my eighteenth birthday, I just didn't take the time to see. But, with the marks on my hands I would predict so. I had them for a few hours after I had received them, so I suspect that now they are permanent. "

She looked down at her hands that now rested in her lap. The blood marks were there and she watched as his hand slid into hers. She was amazed by his kind actions. She turned her head to look at him.

" Rin, I have always tried to protect you and now you are a fierce worrier in my army. I look upon you now as a woman and see great beauty. I did not waist my money, for I have more than I need. You must soon settle down with someone Rin."

She did not want anyone but him. She had to tell him, it was now or never. She wasn't about to spend her life with someone that she didn't love.

" Can't you see that I love you!? I want you and no other! Please don't send me for someone else! I don't want anyone except for you. I don't care if you can't accept my love for you, because I am a human! Don't make me leave you Sesshomaru please!"

He watched as she shouted her protest. Her tears came heavily now and she waited for a reaction from him.

" Rin, I.."

" Please, I love you Lord Sesshomaru! Don't make me leave!"

He watched again as she begged him.

" I'm not sending you away Rin. I only wish to protect you. "

She looked into his eyes and also saw his pain for the first time. He hugged her once more and she lifted her head back to look into his eyes for what she thought would be the last time. He placed his hands on either side of her face and looked down into her brown eyes and saw more tears brimming the surface. He wiped away the ones flowing down her cheeks and bent down. When his lips reached hers, it was like it was supposed to be this way forever. He wanted to love her for the first time. She had followed him around for so long and had become such an important treasure. He finally faced the facts. He didn't want to love her; a human woman, but he did. He thought this emotion to be purely human, but not now. As he broke the kiss he watched her eyes slowly open. As he looked back into her eyes, he saw no more of the tears that were coming before. He kissed her again and this time she kissed him back. It felt like she had waited so long for this moment.

" Please Sesshomaru, don't make me leave."

" I'm not."

She smiled at him as her head slowly hit the silken cloth that lay behind her on his bed.

She fell asleep in his arms against his muscled chest and breaths of hot air began and receded against his skin with every breath of air she inhaled. She was a quiet sleeper, not once did she rustle in his arms as he held her. The scent of there lovemaking hung in the air until breezes flew in. The night was quiet. He had hurt her, but she was a virgin and he had known that. That pain had to come sometime and he was glad that it wasn't someone else telling her to not cry. She had though, even going as far as to tell him to get off. But, it soon past and she loved it as much as he did. The whole time he felt a new feeling. He didn't know what it was, and he didn't really care. He would sleep in for the first time in his life tomorrow, if only to help her get through the mornings next pain. She might not be able to conduct duties for the next few days so, her prepared in his mind what each would have to do in order to fill in for her. She wouldn't like it, but if need be he would order her to stay in his chambers. He fell asleep thinking about his next decision.

Early that morning he got up and as she is asleep he has the maid come in and as he holds her off of the bed the maid changes the sheets and puts down fresh ones. He thanks her and lies Rin back atop the bed. Her hair feathered across the pillows and her perfect body lying ravaged on his sheets and he liked that look on her. She opened her eyes only for a few minutes and then her eye lids became heavy and she fell asleep once more to the soft touch of his lips on her forehead. He laid back in bed with her as she again curled up next to him to find the warmth from the cold chills flowing up her spin. He opened his arms to her and she eventually found them. He enclosed them around her and in her dreams she sighed. He did, however sleep in. He got up around the afternoon and was told that the soldiers had already been taken care of. When he was finally dressed he looked back at his bed and saw her covered by the silken covers that matched her skin tone so well. She was wearing his kisses on her body and they were clear today. She also wore the covers starting just below her navel and nothing was covering her soft breasts as her hair traced from the below and down part of her arms but, not touching the rest of her body. Her arms were laid inches from her body and he could see the blood markings on her hands, almost identical to where his were positioned, except they were the color of blood instead of pink. He was a Great War lord, but now he looked over at what he had done to her and smirked to himself. The maid came in a few seconds later, but did not say a word as she placed a bowl of fruit for the lady in his bed. Then, she gave him the news of his duties needing to be tended to and so, he left her there to lie down for as long as she wanted. He gave her duties to another and went on with his. By mid-afternoon the rumors were abroad that they had mated. Now everyone was in an up roar. Unless their lord was around.

She awoke to the light of the fast passing day and began to sit up but was stopped by pain. She had been told about this pain and knew where it was form and how long it would last. Only two to three days. Depending on how long her body would take to heal. She didn't like staying in the bed, and soon Yuko came in. She quickly covered herself.

" Our lord said for me to tell you to stay in bed. And you shouldn't argue, he demands it."

Rin looked at her friend angrily.

" I'll tell you what he needs, a good kick!"

" Lady Rin."

" What? I can say whatever I want."

" As you say."

She looked at Rin for a moment and then shook her head.

" So, you did mate with our lord?"

" Yes."

" Well, the rumors are true then."

" Rumors? "

" Yes, they started this morning. I'm sorry about it."

" It's not like you started it, but if I could get you training again."

" The day is almost over, we shall start tomorrow, plus we have already been trained by our lord this morning, do not worry. He taught us a lot, but not as much as I get from you Lady Rin."

" Thank you. I feel weary."

" I will leave you now. Get well."

" Yuko, I'm not dying or sick."

" I know, but you will have a surprise tonight."

Before Rin could ask what it was about she moved out of the door and closed it behind her. Rin laid her head back down on her pillow and groaned out loud. The pain came back again as she moved to her other side facing the sliding door overlooking the battlefield. She wanted to see the sunset, but she couldn't get out of bed. She felt weak. So, she fell asleep on his side of the warm bed that still held his scent.

When he came back in and undressed except for his white underlying clothes he noticed that the covers only uncovered her breasts this time and she was lying in her back with her hair fanned out. He walked over to the side of the bed and rolled his thumb gently down her lips and then kissed her lightly. She moved under him and he broke it off. She opened her eyes and saw him starring down at her.

" You frightened me Sesshomaru."

" As well I should."

She smiled up at him and began to stretch under the covers. She noticed that her breasts were exposed and quickly covered them with his sheets. She noticed the red marks on her stomach and breasts as she pulled them up to her neck and then pulled them back down. His kisses were all over her body. She began to blush and he noticed.

" This is not the time to be shy Rin, I have seen every inch of you."

She didn't reply, but just covered herself back up and yawned.

" Should I go back to my chambers now?"

" No."

" Why not?"

" Because you will sleep next to me from now on."

" But I like where I am. In my own room. "

" Your things will be moved into here soon enough."

" Why must you do this Sesshomaru."

" Because now you are mine and I shall take no other to bed with me."

She began to blush and felt the hotness come to her cheeks as she spoke again.

" As you wish. Although, I will not like it. And tomorrow I will go back to my duties."

" Unless you do not feel well, then I will take over."

She grimaces at him and tries to sit up, but the pain comes again, although not as bad as before, but still enough to inconvenience her. He sees this and begins to worry.

" Are you in pain?"

" Only a little."

Before she can speak he leans down and hugs her tight and the pain she had felt soon goes away. He whispers into her ear as she sits there in his arms.

" I'm sorry, I will wait to mate with you again until you are no longer paining."

It was the first time he had said he was sorry to anyone, and that first person was her. A tear came to each eye and she suppressed them.

" It's all right, it doesn't even hurt that much."

She gets placed back down on the bed and looks at her hands.

" I think I do have powers, these haven't gone away."

He looks down to see the marks are still there.

" Tomorrow, if you are feeling well enough, we shall see if you do have powers when you train the new soldiers. You and Yuko have become friends have you not?"

" Yes, she is my first friend since I have been here."

" That is good that I picked the right person to see you today."

She nodded her head and watched him get into her side of the bed.

" I'm sorry that I took your place, I was cold and this spot was so warm."

He didn't answer her. Although, he told her that it wasn't an inconvenience to him with his eyes, but it was. He wasn't about to upset her now. He always felt vulnerable with his back towards the door. But, he would be able to protect her no matter what. He wouldn't let anyone touch her in the way he had done the night before, except for him. He looked down and saw that she was asleep. And enclosed her in his arms. That night he felt different, not at all different than before he met her, just emotionally. He only showed this human girl his emotions, so no factor of being different to anyone else effected him. How could a human make him show emotion? It baffled him, but he soon let it go. Nothing had changed except his feelings for her and he was still told to be a mean demon, even after acknowledging his feelings for her. Why one soldier even called him a barbarian, but he didn't want to be known as anything else.

She did not feel any different in the next few weeks. She had began again in the training of the new soldiers, except for the morning a few weeks after she had made love to Sesshomaru and her stuff was in his room that the gut wrenches started in the mornings.

. So, how did you like it? Guess why she is puking? Hugh? I know I know! Oh! Pick Me! You will have to wait until chapter two to find out. See ya' next time! .


	2. A New Life

" A New Life "

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.

. Well, where are now into the second installment to this story. Yeah! Anyway, this is always mainly about Sesshomaru and Rin, so sorry folks. If that is a fault you should stop reading. Now, for all of the other people like myself, enjoy. .

She woke up in his bed a few weeks later. She had grown accustomed to it and it began to feel like her old quarters. Except, it was nor masculine than hers had been, obviously. When her eyes opened to the sweeping rays of the morning sun, which could be seen through the tiny slot allotted to the sliding door leading outside had a small crack. It took her eyes a while to adjust, but before even taking her first breath of the day her stomach felt as if it were being twisted inside of her. She jolted out of bed and ignored her crude dress and slid back the sliding door with a loud slam. She ran outside and hit the ground with a powerful force that directed it's path through her knees and up her spine and as her hands hit the ground to keep her from hitting the ground. The contents of her stomach shook her. Her hair hung over her shoulders as her stomach lurched inside her throat once more. But this time nothing came up. She hadn't eaten that much and maybe this was just a passing cold or greater. She could not tell her lord, for it would only clutter is busy schedule more than it had already been. She rose off of the ground and dusted of her kimono. Luckily nothing had gotten in her hair or on her clothes. She still decided that waiting until noon to take a bath wouldn't due, so she painfully walked back into the room. Her stomach still hurt and now, so did her legs. Her head was pounding and when she got dressed she again went through spells of thinking her stomach would betray her again. She eventually had gotten dressed and walked down towards the main hall. She decided that eating wasn't all that wise, so she opted for a glass of water. She drank the contents and began her way to the double doors for training and she had almost reached salvation, then a huge tray was heard smashing in the kitchen on the floor. The noise rang through her head like lightening. She touched her forehead in pain and tried to hold back the noise, but it rang true. After it was over she quickly walked outside to take a quick dip to cleanse herself. Surprisingly no one asked her questions and she was thankful because she felt terrible this morning. She finally reached the river and quickly stripped down to get into the hot water. She made sure that no one was there and climbed in. The water quickly soothed her aches and now her stomach pains weren't that bad, just bearable. She laid her head against a rock and closed her eyes. There were no sounds to be heard and she was so far away from the battlegrounds no strikes of steel against steel could be heard. While she laid in the water floods of memories came into her mind. She started to remember the day that her lord had saved her from death and all of the times he had come to her rescue.

All of these memories of such a cold person being kind to her made tears come to her eyes. She quickly wiped them away and captured a shuttering breath and smiled to herself. She loved him and had confessed her feelings, so why or even if couldn't he say the same thing? She shook her head to dismiss the idea and recovered quickly from her protest. Of course he didn't love her, he loved nothing, but why had he chosen to bed her instead of another? She relished the idea of him ever saying he loved her and wanted it to be true, but even if he didn't tell her those words, she liked to think that one day he would give her some sort of sign to show her how he felt. She could only pray.

A few minutes later she slowly rose out of the water and when she began to dress she noticed that her pains were gone, which made her feel more than pleasant. She dressed in her armor and walked back into the battle fields to see to her left mock battles going on, but Sesshomaru was no where to be found. She decided to give up on the idea and then went to gather her two recruits. As she rounded a small curve of thick trees she saw them. They were alone and standing side by side. Awaiting her they were also holding hands. She smiled at there action of affection and also longed for it. She wondered to herself what it would be like to feel her lord's fingers intertwined with hers. As soon as she came into focus they both dropped their hands to their sides and bowed to her. She watched as their cheeks blushed and now they stood stiff. She knew that they had been seen by her, but she bowed to them and watched as they glanced away from her.

" Why do you feel like I will judge you?"

They gave her no answer and then she looked deeply at them.

" I will not tell anyone if that is what you choose. It is none of my business, but you two look lovely together."

They then smiled at her and she received their assurance. Then the male soldier spoke first.

" We thank you for your compliment miss, but we would prefer that you not say anything, for it might jeopardize or chances in rank."

She gently nodded her head towards them.

" As you wish."

They both gave their thanks to her.

" Shall we begin then?"

They both looked at her in trusting that she wouldn't tell a soul. But, she knew that she would have to betray that stance, for her lord needed to know of this. Only being the reason that if someone were to hold her captive he would have to know who cared for her the most and of whom to give her body too. It was sad to think of, but if the choice came down to it her lord would have one life taken in the place for hundreds, so she had to say something to him. He would hardly care, but he still had to know.

" Now then, you will both fight me today."

They looked at her amazed. How could one woman take on two people? They felt that they had the advantage in numbers, but they knew nothing of her skills as a worrier, or her place with Sesshomaru, so she let the ignorance slide. She watched as booth of them came at her and she easily hit the young man in the lower stomach to knock the air out of him and hit the girl in the shin with her foot to trip her. As they booth hit the ground a huge pain came to her abdomen. She stood there for a while and then it went away. She dismissed the pain from being of her hitting the young girl to hard. This went on for a while and Rin ended up cutting practice short due to the fact that she did not feel well enough to continue.

" You may leave now. Go and get some rest. Tomorrow we start your real training. "

She tilted her head to each one of them as she spoke.

" One against the other."

They looked at her amazed and then finally accepted her order and bowed to her. She bowed to both of them and they gave leave. She then quickly dropped to the ground on her knees and took deep breaths. She then quickly felt better. She took of her armor and all of her clothing for battle except for her kimono that lightly covered her ivory skin. She bent her head toward the ground and watched as a huge dark mass lay upon the ground. She knew it to be a shadow of the man she had come to love, her lord. She lifted her head as he spoke.

" What are you doing down there Rin?"

She looked up at him with her big brown eyes that always drew him in to whatever conversation she was having with him or even another.

" I had to cut practice short because.."

She couldn't tell him that she wasn't feeling well, so she quickly substituted an explanation.

" Because, they are still not known to all of their magic, so I told them to try out all of the moves and techniques that I had thought them so far. They will battle one another tomorrow. "

She hoped he would buy it. He didn't buy it at all. That's what she summarized as she looked into his eyes. She knew most of his expressions and this was one she knew well. She had seen it so many times before, when she was a little girl and went off without his permission and came back he would ask her where she had gone. Of course being a child she would lie. He gave her that expression every time. She knew him to be right. He however, did not ask her what the problem really was. She smiled up at him to complete her lie. He held out his hand to her and she quickly grasped it. She felt the warmth of his skin on hers and smiled at him. She wanted this moment to last forever and to her it only last like a second. She got onto her knees and let go of his hand. She dusted of her knees and looked into his eyes. They held one another gave for a few minutes and then quickly broke it. Then came the moment she didn't want to hear.

" Rin, you will tell me why you have the need to lie to me. Why have you cut practice short?"

" I have told you the real reason my lord. That is the truth."

He saw the waft look of question in her eyes and smirked at her.

" Why do you still lie to me?"

" It is not a lie!"

She took out her sword and before she reached his mid section his sword stopped her.

" I had not intended this to be a battle of strength Rin, only a simple conversation, but if you wish."

She looked silently into his eyes and watched as his sword raised away from her and came back down above her head. She blocked it just barely and went on to break away from it. She stepped back quickly and charged at him with the hilt of her sword. Once again he blocked her and she smiled at him. He quickly struck at her and she was narrowly missed by the edge of his sword as she back flipped away from him. He watched the stealth of her moves and as her kimono came close to exposing her sacred areas in mid air it quickly stopped high on her thigh. She looked at him and slid back her kimono to take out her leather sheathe dagger. It was tied to her thigh with another piece of leather and she always had it with her. He had made it for her when she was little in case something attacked her and now that it was small enough to be concealed she kept it that way. He had found out where she kept it the night he mated with her. As he ran his hands up her thighs covered in smooth skin her ran into it. She had forgotten to take it off, but then again, she said that she always wore it.

He watched as she took it out and watched the material cover her again. They had drawn quite a crowd of on lookers mostly soldiers and some servants. As it went on like this for a few more minutes as both of them worked hard to knock the other to the ground. They heard all of the noises from the crowd as they finally came together again and she pinned him down with her sword. The crowd was amazed as it looked that she had upped the man who seemed not able to be beaten, then he spun around and caught her neck and held it to her throat. She had almost captured a win from her lord and the crowd was pleased with her effort. He gently let her go and she returned everything to it's position. Her dagger went back into her leather sheath and strap and her sword and armor she carried up to the palace. She returns her armor and clothes to her new room and passes Sesshomaru as she walks back outside.

" Where are you going Rin?"

" To take another bath."

" Why? Haven't you taken one for today already?"

" Yes, but I want to take another to soothe the aches of today. That part of the river is quite warm near the winter months."

" You know that I do not like you out in the dark by yourself."

" I will be fine. "

She bowed to him and walked on. She began to speak to herself forgetting that he could hear every word she had to say.

" I am not a child and therefor should not be treated like one. Sometimes I swear he acts like I'm still ten years old. I do love him though, but I can only put up with it for so long, one day I'm going to snap."

He began to smile and then it receded as a servant came up to him. He didn't like leaving her alone at night and wanted someone to watch her. He must have had a mad exertion for when the servant came up to him she looked terrified.

" My lord, the cook would like to know what is to be fixed for tonight's meal."

" Nothing."

"Nothing?"

" Yes, neither Rin nor I will be eating tonight. She doesn't feel well."

" Very well."

He knew that she hadn't felt well. When he came up to her earlier that day she had put her hand on her stomach and made a painful expression, though he thought that she hadn't noticed what she had done. She wasn't telling him for some reason and he didn't like it. He was going to get an answer out of her whether she liked it of not. He walked back to the familiar path he had taken last time he watched her bathe. She was again resting her head on the rock when she heard the rustle of leaves and bushes a few yards away. She quickly exited the river and bent down to get her dagger. She had returned her sword to her room and now wished that she had it with her. It would surely do more damage than this dagger. With no need to head logistics she didn't try to grab her clothes. Then she stepped back a few inches and went plummeting back into the water as the black figure came quickly into view. Se didn't see it for the water skewed her vision and her lungs quickly filled with water, as she was about to scream for help before she fell backwards into the river. She began to sink to the bottom when out of the now murky water dropped two arms. She slashed at them with her dagger and blood poured out. As they grabbed her she soon felt numb and her eyes closed to the sight above.

She woke up to see her friend Yuko peering over her and looking ill begotten. She raised her head up and looked at the opposite wall of her old bedroom. Why was she placed in here?

" Are you feeling better Lady Rin?"

When she looked around no one else was there except for the other young man that Yuko had fallen for; Takeshi. He got out of the chair adjacent from the bed she was in and came over to her.

" We were worried that you might not make it. Our lord stayed with you in the nights after you fell ill."

" Nights?"

" Yes Lady Rin, you have been asleep for quite some time. Almost six days."

" Six days!"

She looked at him surprised.

" Do not worry, we have been trained by our lord in the days you have been absent."

She watched as the young man recounted everything that they had gone over in training.

" Then my lord must be better at it than I."

The young girl spoke up before Takeshi could give his answer.

" No, he is mean and orders us around. Not like you my lady."

" Please, call me Rin."

" I cannot do that. It is not proper."

" How about when we are alone?"

" If you wish my lady."

" Thank you."

She looked over at the girl and smiled as she smiled back.

" We had found out that you were ill, but now know the answer why."

" I was ill, and I still feel a little bit unkempt."

" It's to be expected, for someone of your condition."

" My condition?"

She looked at them puzzled in expression.

" Yes, lady. But why didn't you tell our lord your situation?"

" What situation.?"

" Of your pregnancy."

What? She couldn't be pregnant she was just ill, except for the one time. Then scenes from that night flooded her head and remembering all she had learned from her old maid. She then realized that those were often symptoms of a pregnancy. She grabbed her friend and began to weep into her chest. Yuko made Takeshi leave saying that it was a woman's moment and so he closed the door behind him on his way out.

" The lord will not like this!"

" Everyone in the palace knows that he is the father and they are glad he has taken a wife. I am too."

" I am not his wife Yuko! He doesn't like humans, and he would not want a half-breed child in his presence! You said that he knows."

" No, he does not. We have all thought that it would be best for you to tell him the news."

" How did everyone find out?"

" When you were unconscious we also told the healer your symptoms of illness and he told us that it was a pregnancy. You thought we wouldn't notice the way you held your stomach and the morning sickness you have been having. You do know the symptoms don't you?"

" Yes, I was taught about it when I was younger, I just thought that I was ill for a while. "

" Our lord does not know and if you feel up to it, you need to tell him as soon as possible."

" Maybe he won't notice?"

" He will. He's a demon full with powers."

She lifted her head from her friend's chest and wiped the tears away from her eyes and smiled.

" I should."

" There's the attitude I want to hear."

" What if he doesn't want this baby or me around?"

" I have a feeling that it won't happen. Your the only one he talks to for such long periods of time."

She hugged her new friend and as she walked out of the chamber she looked back and smiled.

" Yuko, wait."

" Yes?"

" Thank you for being a friend."

" Your welcome my lady. You are a good friend too."

She walked out and closed the door behind her. Rin looked across the room and smiled. She opened her sliding door to see the grassy plains wafting in the gentle breezes that passed by her face. She inhaled the flowers that perfumed the breeze and smiled. She closed it and with a renewed faith in herself and her lord she walked out of her bedroom after checking her reflection. She dressed in a purple kimono and walked into the main hallway back in front of the double doors. She then tried to push the doors open and to no avail. She looked around to find someone to help her. She didn't like being waited on, she never would, so she gave up on the door and walked back to Sesshomaru's bedroom and slid back the door. She walked out into the cool night air and looked out at the bright moon that lit a path. She silently closed it behind her and was thankful that he wasn't inside the house when he yelled at her. She jumped down lightly off of the outcropping of wood that made a small patio and onto the frigid ground. It was colder than usual but she didn't mind. She walked out into the open and around the other side of the palace. She walks into the garden that is lighted by the moon and sees a dark figure and as she gets closer she notices that it is Sesshomaru and hides behind a pillar of small pink flowers. He sniffs the air and notices the certain flower smell she imanates and notices that she is hiding behind flowers a few yards away.

" Come out Rin."

She blushes and it quickly subsides as he turns his back towards her and looks out at the dark horizon. She walks up behind him and he turns around to face her. She inhales a deep breath and speaks to herself.

" It's now or never Rin."

He looks down at her and with no expression given as to a sign of what mood he is in she prepares herself for the worst.

" I have something to tell you Sesshomaru."

The words cut her tongue and she grimaced at what was to come next.

" I'm..."

She looks down at the ground and feels a hand touch the side of her face and forces her to look straight into his eyes.

" I know Rin."

. So, please review. I know this chapter was kind of short for me, but I didn't want to give away his reaction just yet. Creating suspense. I know I hate it when people cut things off just when it gets good, so I thought I would do it anyway. See you in the next chapter! .


	3. My Only weakness

" My Only Weakness "

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Takeshi and Yuko.

. Hello there people! We are now in the third chapter.Yeah! So, we know that Rin's pregnant; which always seems to be the case. So what! Anyway, Now we learn Sesshomaru's feelings for her if any will be given and how he feels about having a child with a human. Get Reading! .

She looked up at him with wide eyes and a look of astonishment. As his hand laid against her face she felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. The thought of having to tell him she was with child was something she would never have taken lightly or had the courage to say, but she would; that is that now she didn't have to and a new feeling came into view. This feeling was that of terror and sadness. How would he react to the news? She searched his eyes for some sort of sign but there wasn't one. She looked on and focused on a flower bead that was just to the left of his head.

" Rin look at me."

She heard the command and had to force herself to obey. Her eyes slowly turned to meet his and the only thing he was looking into were pits of fear and sadness. He felt like for the first time she was actually and genuinely afraid of him. He didn't want her to be that way, not in his presence or even anyone else's. He watched as she tried to move her head back down in fear but he wouldn't let her. He held the side of her face in his hand as he began to speak.

" Rin, why are you acting afraid?"

She stepped back from his grasp and tears came into her eyes and slowly drifted down her cheeks. She could feel their warmth and hated it. She didn't want to cry in front of him but she was doing it any way. She hated herself for that. How could he ask her why she was afraid? She was going to have his child and it might turn out to be a half demon! He even slept with a human! All of the things he hated about his brother were coming true for him too! Couldn't he see that? How could she live with herself when she knew he would not like it? He was acing cool and calm, but inside he was probably a raging storm waiting for her to come close enough. That was one reason that she backed away from him; fear.

" Why am I afraid of you? Why? You don't seem to understand! I am a human and you slept with one! I am going to have your child, which could end up to be a half demon like your brother Inuyasha! I know you don't like humans or half demons, so don't act so calm! I know it's tearing you up inside! You told me many times as a child and how many of those times came out to be true? Every one of them! I am afraid of your wrath in this matter, I know what it is like! Go ahead and do whatever you want with me, but never ask me again why I was afraid of you in this moment!"

She had never yelled at him before, if it were someone else their head wouldn't be attached to their body any longer. He watched as she wiped the tears away fom her eyes and looked up at him. Streaks of water ran down her face even after wiping them away. He did see anger and pain in her eyes and he wanted to hit himself for not explaining his position in this matter faster. He didn't blame her for yelling at him, he did deserve it. He should have said something, but he didn't. Now was his chance. She watched as he came towards her she closed her eyes and waited. She felt his arms around her and she was surprised by his action. She tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let go of her. She pushed against his chest and knew that his strength was far better than hers, but she tried and still failed. He started to whisper into her ear and she began to relax in his show of what she now understood to be a show of affection not anger. She cried into his chest as he spoke to her.

" Rin, I don't want you to yell at me; although I do deserve it for not explaining myself to you sooner. I do not want you to worry about what the baby will or will not be. I am happy that I had taken you into my bed that night and I don't regret it. I am indifferent to the child growing within you. I wanted a son to live on into my legacy and be known as I am, but if it should be a half demon I will take care of it anyway. I hated my brother for loving a human and saw it as a weakness and I didn't like the fact that he had a better weapon than I did. I did however care about the saving of you. You changed the way I lived from then on. You had so many questions and sometimes you annoyed me, but I never got agitated in your presence. Rin you will stay by my side until the day you can no longer breath. You will love our child and I will too. Do not worry about the future, we are here today not months from now. Now, clam yourself and then you will rest."

She looked at him and he saw the smile on her face.

" Will you really have feelings for our child?"

She didn't get an answer from him, but she didn't care, he said he would love the child no matter what; not in those words, but close enough. She leaned up to meet his stance and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled up at him once more and began to walk back into the palace. She smiled to herself the whole way to his quarters. He watches her leave and looks back into the blackness of the night and began to think to himself.

" I'm going to be a father."

He remembered all of the things Rin had asked him when she was younger and how she always followed him around when ever she could. He put his hand to his forehead and then remembered all of her laughter and smiles. He looked at it with a new light and smiled to himself.

She had to cut practice short once again the next day, due to another episode of morning sickness. By the second week of lurching her stomach out she was tired and hated herself. She didn't feel like dealing with anyone. She did want to have a child or even more, but she didn't like the months of waiting. Everything about pregnancy was exaughsting. She puked now, but she knew it would only get worse. She was told all about the pain in giving birth, but everything before that seemed worse. She would also have pain, drowsiness, hunger pains; which meant always eating, and many other problems. She was though, excited to have Sesshomaru's child. She went down to the river again, like every day after her training sessions with the new soldiers and bathed. Their training was almost complete. They had progressed very well, and she was thankful that for a while she would soon be able to work on her own skills when she wanted to.

She held her breath and sank to the bottom of the river and left her mind wonder. She imagined what her child would look like and how it would act. She wanted it so much to be a boy, for Sesshomaru's dreams, but she really didn't care. She had wanted a child since she was twelve years of age. She often dreamed of having her lord's baby, but it never occurred to her that it might happen. And now that dream back then had come true. She came back from her mind and swam to the surface. She took a huge breath of air and smiled.

She decided to visit her old room to make sure everything was taken out when she reached the doors to it. She walked in and decided that since she kept most of her kimono's in her room she would change into one of those. She went to her chest that lay next to the wall beside her bed and bent down to get it. As she opened it up she saw a plain white kimono on top, so she decided that she felt to exaughsted to dig through to find a better one. She picked it up and closed the chest. She made sure that the door was closed and laid the kimono in front of her on her old bed and began to take off her old one when she saw to golden eyes in the corner of her room. She reached down for her dagger on her thigh as the material of her kimono fell down onto her arms and she was bare all the way to her hips. She then heard the familiar voice.

" Rin."

She looked up to see him stepping out of the darkness and sighed a bit of relief out loud.

" You think me to be an attacker?"

" Yes, but not now."

She saw that he was looking at her odd position having her naked in front of him didn't make him feel anything, but apparently she was embarrassed. He began to walk over to her and she began to try to hold the cloth around her chest.

" Rin, stop it."

She obeyed, but stood there with her cheeks rosed over and she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Instead she thought she would in time get used to the thought of being like this in his presence, eventually. She watched as he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She felt his warmth and slowly leaned the back of her head against the front of his chest. He put one arm across her shoulders and the other arm around her waist, except; she did not notice if he did it on purpose or not. She suspected that he had done it subconsciously, for he gave no sign of knowing, he placed his hand a few inches below her belly button and kept it that way. She didn't see any hint as she looked up into his eyes for anything that he had known he had done it on purpose, so she just stood there in his arms. It was as if he was trying to touch the small being growing within her. She smiled inside her mind and listened to the monotone voice he presented to her as he spoke.

" Rin, do you not remember that night I took you?"

She didn't really pay attention to his words. She was thankful that all he was wearing was his white kimono and not his bulky armor. Although he didn't say whether he was going to bed. He was now stroking her abdomen with his thumb and she loved his gentle caresses over her smooth skin. A person so many feared for more than one lifetime, was now showing their unborn child affection. He was going to be a good father she thought to herself. She then thought about the compromise she would be in with Sesshoamru's enemies and the safety of the child.

" Yes, I remember, I'm just not used to this new way of life with you. I was always following you around, I was never intimate with you then."

He didn't reply to her comment even though that wasn't anything new. She did want him to at least say something.

" Sesshomaru, what about an abortion of this child?"

He looked over at her and as he watched her lie there on his chest looking back up at him.

" Rin, why would you say that?"

" I just thought that it would bring danger to our child from your enemies and if I am pregnant would that not be even more? I will if you want me to."

She looked up at him with question in her eyes.

" We both know that you want to have a child."

" But."

" You will always be in danger, but I won't let you or our child be hurt. I never want to hear you say something like that again. Understood?"

She took her eyes away from him and answered dryly.

" Yes My Lord."

" Rin."

" Yes?"

He did not want to tell her but it had to be done. He knew she wouldn't like it.

" Rin, when you get along in your pregnancy you will have to leave your duties as a teacher for a long while."

She looked up at him and with fire in her eyes she answered.

" I will not!"

" Yes you will and I'll make sure of it. I will not have you fighting with this child inside of you. It's dangerous."

" You come into my room to tell me what will and will not be done?"

" I am your Lord after all and after a while I will be your husband."

" I don't care!"

He was astonished by another of her outbursts directed at him.

" You will leave your duties Rin, and that's final."

She threw his arms of her and put her kimono on and walked out as she slammed the door behind her. He heard the echoes reverberate through the hallways and knew anyone in his palace could hear it. A young soldier walked by and starred at him as he walked after her.

" What are you looking at?"

The young man stiffened and quickly walked off.

The Lord of the West was furious! He didn't want to make her quit but he had to. If she fell she could have a miscarriage. He would have none of that. She walked into his chambers and slammed the door in his face as he caught up to her. He would get into that room, so he walked out of the palace.

She sat down on the bed and grabbed a pillow lying on the bed and scream into it as loud as she could.

" He makes me so mad sometimes."

She calmed down as she heard his footsteps weaken. She fell back onto the bed.

" I know I could endanger our child, but I don't want to give up my position. I don't want to be just a mom to a child, I want to be a mother, wife, and worrier in my husbands army. I don't want to be weak and helpless I want to be by his side in war also."

He heard this just before he was going to slam back the sliding door from his outside patio to talk some sense into her. Her words stopped him.

He waited a while for her to settle down and gently pulled back the door and closed it behind him. Yelling wasn't going to get him anywhere in the conversation, so he calmed down too. He turned around to see her back lying on his cream silk covers as her hair glided around the pillows adorning the head of the bed. Her legs were tilted to the right on top of one another and her white kimono showed her silky ivory skin all the way up to the top of her thigh; going no higher. She was asleep. He walked quietly over to her and removed the hair away form her face. Her ivory skin looked soft against the cream of his silk blankets. He usually had skins on his bed, but for her he used silk. How could such a girl invoke his emotions to run on high? He didn't like the idea at first, but then it slowly grew on him that he did like her more than anything else in the world. He used to value himself above all else, and now as this maiden lay on his bed he found something to put above himself. He traced with his eyes, a scan of her body that landed on her stomach. Make that two things he valued over his life. He knew that she didn't want to give up her position but she would. He knew she would be a good mother and love this child, but he also knew that her white kimono could also be spattered with blood if asked of her. The irony he felt for her and as she developed, the irony within her actions and thoughts made him lean down and kiss her brow. He then remembered her saying she didn't want to be worthless to him.

" Your never going to be worthless to me. You will always have a purpose in my kingdom."

The call for war was eminent the Lord of the West knew this, but now it was happening. He got word form his Southern allie the next morning. He had all but forgotten about what had happened the night before the chaos started. He had woken from his sleep to large steps going towards his door. He quickly rose out of bed and ran towards the door before it was opened and Rin was woken up. He left her there until it was time to tell her about what was about to take place. He would have no problem telling her about the on coming war, but to make her stay at his palace instead of following along.

He walked outside the door and closed it behind him quietly. As soon as he looked up he saw his allie to the south Lord Mikano. He walked past him and walked into the main entrance into his palace. He began his announcement and everyone stopped as he spoke.

" Our soldiers and allies to the south are going to war with the east and north. No one is to go outside these walls unless being permitted by me and since I will not be here, no one will be allowed outside the kingdom. This time was bound to come and now it has. My second in command Lady Rin will take over my duties."

The lord of the South looked shocked.

" You would let a woman rule your empire?"

Sesshomaru discarded his statement to speak once again.

" You will obey her as you do me and if you do not I will hear about it. Those could be the last insults you give anyone. We leave as soon as possible."

He didn't know that a young woman was listening to him from the corner on the room behind a wide pillar. She just happened to be Rin. She hated the idea of having to stay here. She walked out as soon as Sesshomaru turned and had began to speak to Lord Mikano.

" I will leave an empire in the hands of a woman, for I trust her. Now if you believe her to be so inputent..."

He didn't finish his statement because of the small figure coming toward him. She was wearing her crown and golden earrings. She bowed to the Lord Mikano and then to him. It was the first time she had ever been that proper towards him and he remembered having the talk with her about her public actions. Her hair was pulled back and as the tear that formed the end of her crown came in the middle of her for head her earrings dangled down at the same time. She looked radiant.

" My lord, I do not wish to preside over your kingdom when you are gone, for I wish to go with you."

By the last sentence everyone in the room started moving around as if nothing was happening. He turned toward Lord Mikano to speak.

" Ready the men, we leave immediately."

The Lord of the South bowed to Seshsomaru and walked off. Her lord then turned to meet her gaze.

" You will not go Rin. You are with child and this is far to dangerous for you."

" But, I want to go. I am not showing or anything, it will take a while for that my lord."

" Them knowing that you are a woman is not the problem. You are carrying my child within you and if you were to fall during battle I don't.."

He didn't finish his sentence, for the Lord of the South began to speak.

" Lord, we do not have time to talk, the Western and northern armies are advancing and we need to leave immediately. We wish to beat them on their lands and not destroy our own. It will take us a few hours to reach their territories."

He turned back to the lord and spoke.

" Have the men been told what is happening?"

" Yes, my lord. They know everything. They are awaiting your order to depart, and are waiting outside your doors."

She looked up at him with a worried look. What if he died? He then dismissed the other lord to wait for him outside. He turned back to her.

" Rin, you cannot come! Do I make myself clear?"

She didn't look at him as he spoke.

" Rin!"

" Yes, my lord."

He walked away from her and did nothing to wish her goodbye.

" Good luck my lord."

He still didn't turn as he answered.

" I do not need nor wish for luck, wars aren't won on luck Rin, just strength."

She watched as he swung open the double doors and disappeared. She walked back to her old room and sat down on her bed. She looked out her old patio as her lord flew into the sky on top of Agh-Un. His armies fell to horseback and rode side by side, although some were on foot. She watched as they all marched to a new place she was not allowed to reach. A place she could not reach just yet. She would fight no matter what.

Her idea grew into a plan by the mid afternoon. She knew that Sesshomaru moved fast so she had to catch up. She was lying on his side of the bed already missing him.

" How pitiful I am."

She started to form her plot. She would leave before nightfall and put someone else in charge.

She prepared herself for battle like always. She didn't bind her breasts, but she did dress in armor and she decided to take out her earrings. She did, however leave her crown on. Though she hated it at the start it's beautiful inscriptions and soft gold made her like it. She watched the piece of pearl dangle between her for head off of the edge of the crown. When she stood up from securing her shoes, she watched in dangle between her eyes just above the start of her nose. She looked at herself as she splashed water in her face. She had taken a bath already and cleansed herself. She started to the front door when her maid Tamoko stopped her. She was faithful to her and so she would do.

" Tamoko I ask of you to watch the palace."

" I cannot Lady Rin."

" I am going to fight in this war."

" But the lord will be opposed."

" I do not care I am going and you will watch this place while I am gone."

" I cannot run a palace Lady Rin."

" Then you will learn. Please Tamoko, do this for me. I want to be beside my lord."

Tamoko already being married and remembering when she hated for her husband to leave her and go off into training and war she did as Rin wished.

" What will you tell the our Lord, Lady Rin?"

" I won't tell him you ran the palace, I will make something up."

" But.."

" No. I must leave right away. Goodbye. Inform no one of my departure. If anyone does ask tell them I am ill from pregnancy and need to conduct business of the palace in my room."

" Yes."

Rin walked over and hugged her friend and then began to walk off. She had forgotten about the heavy doors and it took both of them to open one wide enough to bearly get Rin through. She heard the door slam and saw her horse was ready for her. The horse, Zhongcheng, whom she had gotten from China, she loved like a friend. He was pure white. And she loved him. She hoisted herself on his back and leaned down towards his ear. And began to whisper, so that he could hear as his ears pricked up to her voice.

" Please, make haste Zhogcheng."

She patted him on the neck and turned him around. She only rode with herself and nothing else. She pulled on his reigns and he let loose. He ran so fast, she thought she were a streak across the horizon as the darkness zoned in on them. She rode furiously and only stopped a few times for her horse to graze and drink. The rode through the night. She didn't tire him at all he was used to her pushing him, but never would she risk his life. She finally caught up with her lord in the early morning the next day.

She crested a large clearing as she rode on through the morning. She had been through the forest that broke into this clearing and found her lord's army ready in position. She had heard where the armies would be positioned when she leaned in on a few of her lord's conversations with the lord of the south. She came upon the hill and gently coaxed her horse down in to the clearing below. She watched as other soldiers turned to see her. Her lord was no where to be found. She came through the crowd that separated enough for her to get through and she thanked then, but they gave no reply. She saw Yuko who was in amazement that she had defied orders. Everyone was as she noticed their shocked faces. They knew that she shouldn't be out her and so did she.

She then came to see her lord at the front of his mighty demon army. He was once again talking to th lord of the south as she approached, she readied herself for the battle of word she would share with her lord. She watched as the other lord pointed him in her direction and she felt as though she wanted to strangle him.

He saw her and was astonished that she would refuse to obey his strict command, this was no time to get him angry. She approached and he dispersed his right flank under the Lord Mikano's command as she came closer. She watched as they rode away and then he spoke.

" Rin, what are you doing? I gave you orders to stay at the palace and you defy me in front of thousands!?"

She didn't want to look at him but she did. It was a mistake. She saw anger.

" I just wanted to come with you."

" That is no excuse! You could be hurt or even die!"

" I want to lead in this fight! You cannot always tell me what to do! I know the risk I am posing to myself and our child, but I will take it to be by your side in a battle that I belong in!"

He didn't want everyone to hear their conversation, but she made it that way.

" Besides, you have taught me all that I know and I will surly not die! I know you will protect me if need be and I will do the same!"

He laughed to himself. She would protect him? He didn't want her to fight he wanted to lock her away from everyone who looked upon her, but he knew that it wasn't possible, even if he argued with her she would still win. He sighed and then looked at her.

" Take the Left flank and I will take the middle. You know the matters of our maneuvers in war from all of the times that you listened in on my conversations late at night when you were younger."

She was surprised he agreed to let her go and that he had known she was outside his door on those quiet nights. She looked at him and smiled. She took her section towards the west into the forests. She had her friend Yuko with her and even she couldn't help what was to become of her friend Lady Rin.

Lady Rin was at the head of her army as the other enemy came into view far on the other side of the clearing. they looked fierce enough and a good deal for her lord's armies to contend with. She looked back at her army and gave no speech, for they needed nothing to get them into the mood for war. They all at once yelled and roared into the air as the other army did. She watched as the enemy gave his sign to take positions.

Then came the release. They came closer into view every passing second and she watched for Sesshomaru's command, for she knew when he would release his own force. They would win she knew, it just depended on how long it would take. The clouds above them grew heavy and dank with rain, but not a drop occurred. She released her armies at the same time her lord's did. She charged ahead in front of them and grasped her sword and released it form it's sheath. Her training was to be of use now. She was afraid of taking life, but she knew she had to do it. She took a deep breath before the two forces met.

And then with her lungs expelled of air the two forces did meet under the darkness of the heavens, which had seemed to turn into a temporary hell.

. So, did you like it? Please review it! Get ready for the last chapter its going to be a **killer!** Just kidding, well sort of. See you in the final scenes. .


	4. Battle of the Western Lands

" Battle of the Western Lands "

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters contained with in this story, only Takeshi and Yuko are mine, so stay away. Just Kidding!

. We are finally in the last installment. Sorry that it had to end with only four chapters, but my mind has many faults in writing. Though I didn't want this one to be the last chapter that's the way it turned out. Unlike many of my other stories, these chapters didn't take very long to assimilate. I accomplished this by starring at my ceiling at night, over a period of three days.. Oh, sorry about not telling you about the horses name. Zhongcheng is Chinese for "loyal to", so I figured, I really like the Chinese language, and I added it. HEHE! . Anyway, hope you enjoy the last chapter I know I had fun brining it to you!

P.S. fluffy is a little OOC in this fic, but I like it. .

The enemy came fast and strong as they clashed on a sloppy battlefield. The heavens hadn't let go of their drops of death but it obviously had rained there earlier because as Rin dropped off of her horse instead of taking the chance of her friend being lost, she let him go into the safety of the trees off of the battle front. She wanted to fight her enemy on foot, she wanted Zhongcheng to be safe, she didn't know why she preferred to make her pursuit on foot, but she did anyway. As she quickly whispered for him to leave, although she didn't see the enemy coming for her. Zhongcheng reared up and kicked the man who had come to claim her life. He came back down on top of the demon with his whole wait. She watched as his feet slipped and pounded the ground that in turn made the mud splatter up into the air. The drops of earthen water hit the ground hard and she thanked her friend. He then ran through the whored of demons and ran towards the trees. She knew he wanted stay by her side, fir that was his nature, but she wanted him safe, and in the trees he would be.

The Lord of the West wondered how she was doing. He could never have imagined that he would think of a lowly human as much as he had done about her. She always seemed ready for war, but she had never been in one. She always looked and acted ready, but she had never seen the actual massacre that war always held. He wondered about if right now she was being cut down. She wouldn't be, she was his biggest prize in the army he held in his grasp, she was also his greatest treasure in life. He wouldn't be able to loose her, he wouldn't know what to do. He reminded himself of where he was when a demon came close and charged with his sword aimed at his heart. 'Stupid demon' he thought as he curved his sword through the demons mid section and in halves he fell to the ground. Sesshomaru turned and his sword met with another and as the steel screamed against one another. He wanted to find Rin, but he was the target for every demon on this field and she was the next. He wanted to get to her, but there were so many demons surrounding him. He didn't want to use his demon powers to win this war, The Lord wanted to win it by making it known that he was a force to be reckoned with far more than anyone had thought to be of him before.

She wanted to get rid of all of these demons. Some of them she had recognized as the dogs that had attacked her and her family earlier in life. She didn't enjoy killing them, but those few she had killed out of revenge. She watched as every time her sword came down in front of her and struck her adversary blood spewed out and laden itself on her hands or clothes and mostly the ground. She watched as the bodies began to mount up in front of her. She would do whatever her lord asked of her, and killing was one, but she didn't like taking a life in the first place. She would push through it though again and again if she had to. She would do it for him and no one else, unless she had to do it for herself. Rin would also risk every once of her blood and life to save her lord. Saving him would also make her heart feel like she had accomplished something in her life.

She had accomplished a love, even though she had never heard the words uttered from his lips she would believe that he did. She kept fighting until the end of the day.

The evening was slowly creeping upon them, but the sun had only moved a few inches over the sky since the war had started, and the clouds still hadn't given way it's tears that would soon spill upon the blood spattered mud.

Rin looked down at her feet when she had again struck down another demon. She saw the blood swirl around her feet in the puddle she was standing in. As the blood swirled around her shoe and she grew sick. She quickly jerked her foot away from the puddle and looked up. There was nothing but dead bodies around her and every where she looked there were arrows and blades stabbed through the enemy and some of her followers.

Thankfully she saw Yuko and Takeshi fighting near one another. She watched as they cleared demons together. Rin wished she could have their feelings. They loved one another and held hands and said the words 'I love you out loud' to one another. She envied them. She looked to her right and saw Sesshomaru surrounded by demons and only sought to help him. The remaining demons were after him and she decided that the few that were still around her weren't worth killing.

Then, she saw that one demon was behind Sesshomaru and a few yards away. He struck down on of her soldiers and she quickly left her armor behind. She only wanted to help him and she did.

The demon came fast and she began to run towards Sesshomaru and met the demon who came to close to her master as she felt the steel.

Sesshomaru had worried about where she had been the whole time. The war was winding down and he was getting through most of the army of demons. He had gotten a glimpse of her as she struck down another opponent. He was proud of her, She was doing quite well for her first actual battle. She looked confident, but he knew that she had to be weary from the constant battle all day.

The evening was upon them and he wanted to leave. He hated watching her fight fatigue. She was with child and knew that this was making her worse, but he watched as she kept going. She had been doing fine so far. He would have thought she wouldn't like to kill someone she didn't know, but obviously it posed no problem to her. It didn't seem to bother her, until he watched as she ignored the demons around her and jerked her foot back. She must have noticed the big puddle of blood she was standing in. She had a look of horrification. He also saw her as she scanned the area looking for her friend Yuko. Rin had grown to like the only other woman soldier in his regiment and they had developed a relationship before this war.

She needed a friend since the day he had meet her and saved her. She now had someone to tell her secrets to and tell everything she couldn't tell him. It did however, agitate him that she didn't want to tell him any of those things, but he was glad that she had a friend to confide in when he wasn't there with her. He turned around and began to strike down more enemies.

It all came crashing down; the memories left his mind, as soon as he heard the sound of foot steps and the piercing of steel through flesh. His hearing picked up everything and he wished he hadn't; for some reason, he hadn't heard anything at that moment. The noise caused him to turn around and he didn't want to believe in what his eyes had beheld at that moment. Nothing could prepair him for the sight that laid siege upon his eyes. His beloved Rin, bleeding.

She felt it. It was the tearing of her flesh and slitting of veins and muscle as the metal ran through her body right above her stomach. It lay between her ribs almost to the point where the end and bow out to the sides. She felt the burning sensation as it was slowly pulled out of her. Rin felt as if everything was in slow motion. Her actions and those around her seemed to regress.

He turned around and saw her as she stepped in front of him and he watched as the steel of another's blade went rushing through her and out her back. He watched as she was faced with her back towards him, but she managed to turn herself so that out the corners of her eyes she saw him. She curved her lips into a smile as tears ran down her cheeks. He watched as the sword was withdrawn from her small frame and the one who yielded it laughed as she fell to the ground.

Her knees hit as blood trickled down the side of her mouth. She was bleeding internally and he knew it. He didn't want her to see how he looked when he was a full demon, but it couldn't be helped.

He looked into the eyes of her weary body and she smiled up at him. He bent down next to her expelling the demons that were close to him and he watched as she took her fingers and placed them against her mouth and kissed them. She placed her fingers on his lips. Sesshomaru felt her warm fingers that were losing life as she smiled and placed them there. He didn't want her to look the way she did as he was looking down at her. She looked helpless and fragile.

He felt the smooth skin of her thumb against his lower lip as it grazed past in fluid motion and then the heavens opened up. Then rain came down a few drops at a time as she removed her hands and closed her eyes. She wanted to rest so much. She had been using up all of her energy and even with magic she couldn't go on forever. She only thought to close her eyes for a just while, but then she felt him leave her side.

She had seen this side of him only once before. At that time she was younger and it frightened her, but now she was a little more used to it. Once he had gotten up she only saw a glimpse of his massive frame rising from a man into a dog. She only sought to find peace for a few minutes.

Sesshomaru felt anger rush through his blood stream as all of the times he ha ever spent with her flashed by in his mind, and this lowly demon had cut her down and was laughing at his deed. He wanted to kill everyone that had even touched her or had ever thought about laying a hand on her. He couldn't suppress the feelings of rage as he transformed.

The man that stood in front of him looked up at the massive white beast that had come from the man who had had assumed to be weak after this worthless human had fallen. A huge dog stood before him and it growled loudly. He had heard about this demon of the western lands, but never met him. He always said that he would kill the demon in this war. The odds were against him and he knew it.

Sesshomaru watched, as the man wasn't laughing any longer. He growled low in his throat. The Lord of the West raised his massive paw in the air and struck with huge force, he wanted the man to die; to die for the pain he had caused Rin and for thinking that a demon such as he, could kill the great Lord of the Western Lands.

The opponents head flew across the battlefield and the others watched it hurtle towards the other side of the battlefield as blood cascaded from the severed neck and they stood horrified. He slew everyone in his path that was the enemy and in his rage he accidentally killed one of his own men, but he saw only the burning anger of red in his eyes.

The sun was slowly setting as he came back to himself. He surveyed the damage he had done and half of a body was lying next to his feet and the other half would was yards away. Entrails lined the battlefield all astray in nature. He came to himself and took a few deep breaths. The soldiers gathered around their lord and watched as he walked over to their lady Rin. He looked back at them as one soldier ran to get help for her wounds. Her friend Yuko ran over to her side and began to speak. Rin's eyes opened and she still wanted to close them and rest for only a while longer. He would have none of that, so she looked over at her friend.

" My Lord, will she be okay?"

Yuko watched as no words came from his lips. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her away. The clouds had been dormant again until then. They opened up and rain came pouring down onto himself and Rin. She watched as he walked away. Yuko began to walk after him and felt a hand touch her shoulder. She turned around and Takeshi was the one touching her.

" Don't. She belongs to him. Leave them be."

" But…."

He shook his head at her.

" He may be a powerful demon and kills others, but even if he doesn't want to admit it, he still has feelings."

She looked back at him and saw the contempment in his eyes, so she complied. She watched as they disappeared into the forest. She knew he loved Rin, he just didn't want to say it. She wanted Rin to be happy and she respected her lord, but she was still worried for her friend's safety.

Rin's eyes were still closed as he sat her down against the trunk of a tree and then, he himself sat down beside her and leaned his back against the trunk as well. She began to move and before she fell he took her into his lap and held her there. He looked down into her closed eyes and then lifted his head to the scent of blood from a few feet away. He quickly realized what his nose had beheld. She had a trail of blood that followed to their current position. She was bleeding from the top of her stomach and her back. He could feel by the way that he was holding her that she was bleeding steadily. He knew that if no one came soon she would die. He didn't want to bring her back with his sword, what if it didn't work twice on one life? He wondered this as he curled his fingers around her side and her head laid on the mid-section of his arm. He could feel the blood from her wound trickle a line down his arm as it curved to the pull of gravity that formed an almost perfect ring and when it stopped to reach it's own critical mass, it would drip wearily to the ground.

A crimson red, as if it were mocking him it would sometimes drip twice in a row, just to prove to him that she was dying. Of course he wished that he would have taken the sword, but she had done exactly what she had told him she would before the battle started. She would protect him even if it meant her own blood sacrifice. He watched as she began to squirm, as if she was an infant in his arms. He watched as her eyes began to open then, she smiled up at him with her wonderful smile. She looked at him with her chocolate eyes and it gave him some assurance that she might be able to hang on long enough for the help to arrive.

He didn't have his sword with him. He again looked down at her and swiftly moved his hand from under her back. Blood covered it, from the tips of his nails to the drops that cascaded down to the middle of his arm. He moved his hand back to her wound and applied pressure to try and stop the bleeding, he had heard this once and decided it was good enough if it could preserve her life for a few more minutes.

She tried to speak, but found it hard. She did however, manage to say a few things to him. She looked up into his eyes and for the first time she saw a glint of fear there. This mighty Lord of the West feared her letting go of the world. She smiled at the fact and then dismissed it. She felt him move his hand under her and even though she knew she was dying she still wished to hold on. The rain poured down all around them and only a few drops hit them. He watched, as the water on the grass would mix with the blood that spilled form her back. Swirling into one another and mixing.

" Rin."

The warmth of his body against her ever-colder growing one, and the smoothness in his words made her feel that this was the way she wanted to die. In his arms, welcoming death, against the warmth of his voice and skin. She felt safe right now, even though she couldn't keep her head in order. She knew she was fading, but she also wanted to hang on. Just for a little while longer; at least to say goodbye.

" Yes, My Lord?"

" Sesshomaru sounds better from your lips."

She strained to smile, for the metal which struck her made her burn all the way through when she moved in the slightest way.

He could tell she was hurting and he wanted to take it away. This was the first time he had ever felt sympathy for a human being.

" Rin."

He had to repeat her name, because the second her eyes closed on him he grew frightened and tried to get her back.

" Yes?"

" Someone is getting help for you."

" I know my wounds are bad Sesshomaru, I'm okay with it."

" Well, I'm not. I won't let you die."

" I don't think that that is something for you to decide, My Lord Sesshomaru."

" I will tell you when you will let go, and it won't be any time soon."

She looked up at him and smiled. Rin watched as he looked at her questionably. He didn't understand that he didn't rule everything. She reached up and touched his face. She traced the markings on his checks and down his jowl. Then he felt her move to his forehead and she traced his purple moon with her index finger. He didn't mind at all. He liked the gentle caress of her skin across his own.

She moved his hair away from it and grazed her thumb once more over it.

" Such pretty marks, yet it's covered by white hair that shines in the warm light. Such markings of pride should not be covered Sesshomaru."

He lightly grabbed her hand and clasped his fingers around her small slender cold ones. He placed her hand back down on her stomach, but still held it.

She liked the feeling of his hand in hers. While looking down at their hands he noticed that hers were so small and slender as his hand swallowed up all of hers and were adorned with claws. She cherished this moment, for she felt it would be her last in his presence.

" A lot has changed for you since I appeared hasn't it My Lord?"

" Yes."

She wanted more of an answer, but didn't receive one. And he hated hearing her call him in such a formal fashion at a time like this, but she was drifting in and out of consciousness so he looked over it. Her mind wasn't keeping up with its thoughts and it was tearing him up inside.

" You are the only thing that keeps me from becoming lonely again."

" Again?"

" Yes, I did not always have Jaken. When he was around I still didn't say as much as I do around you."

" Why were you so lonely?"

" I have be searching for revenge on my younger brother, Inuyasha for so long. And then, when you came, I had a new way to live. I had to keep you safe, even though at the time I didn't want you around."

He saw her eyes solemn in expression at his comment and he quickly followed it up.

" Back then I didn't know how much of a value you would be to me in the future."

" You can surely find another to take my place."

" You speak as if you are dying."

" I am."

" No, you are not!"

She smiled at him again and this time managed a small laugh, but she soon found out that it was not wise to laugh. Laughing only made her wounds and pains worsen.

" You act so tuff around everyone but me, why is that?"

He didn't want to answer. He felt it made him weak to answer such a question, but for her he would answer anything she asked if he could.

" Because, you mean something to me Rin."

She was surprised that she didn't get a confused look, or even no answer. Tears began to run down her face. She tried to blink them away, but more kept coming.

" Sesshomaru, life has to die; love doesn't. That is why I am so willing to see death. I know that I will keep you in my heart forever."

He always thought this thing called 'love' was a wasted emotion on anyone else but himself. He only cared about himself, until she came.

" Sesshomaru, My Lord?"

He didn't answer her for a few seconds then he realized she had asked something of him. He looked down at her as her eyes began to open and close periodically.

" Yes Rin?"

She looked into his deep golden eyes and smiled once again. She caressed the side of his face.

" Where can I get markings like that?"

He looked down at her and she saw him smile at her. She couldn't believe it. He had a wonderful smile and he had shown it to only to her. He hadn't smiled that often, it was just that lately he would show her his smile sometimes when they were alone. She began to cry again.

He watched as tears streaked down her face and her eyes began to close once more.

" Sesshomaru, you know that I love you right? "

He looked down at her frozen expression and felt something warm slide off of his cheeks and he watched as it landed on her kimono. He touched his face and wiped away the water his eyes had let lost.

She saw this action and laughed to herself.

" Why such a tear shed for me Sesshomaru, you hate all humans. I never thought I would see the day when The Great Lord of the Western lands, slayer of humans and demons alike; would shed a tear for me, let alone any one else. The one who prides himself on showing no emotions at all. My powerful Sesshomaru only shows emotions to me. I am honored. And my Sesshomaru will be with me forever and ever."

He didn't give her a reply. She felt saddened, but then she felt his lips touch hers. He kissed her deeply and as her cold lips tasted the same as the first time he had kissed her. They were full and sweet. He knew she couldn't last forever, but he didn't want her to leave him now.

When he broke the kiss he saw her eyes begin to close. Those beautiful eyes of hers were loosing their sparkle and beauty as she slowly slowed her breathing.

He cursed the day he was born. Only to loose so much in his life, just to live alone. He hated having great and acute hearing. He heard her heart slow down with each beat it took. It was as if it was it was telling her with each beat that soon he would loose her and never again would she smile for him.

He then heard a rustle in the trees before him he then saw one of his soldiers bring forth an old woman. He didn't want her or himself to be disturbed. He made himself put on a solid expression and stood up with her body in his arms. The crowd of onlookers formed around the opening of the trees. They watched as their lord held the seemingly lifeless body of their Lady Rin. He looked into the crowd and saw Yuko; Rin's best friend look into his eyes and them at Rin. She put her hands to her face as soon as she realized Rin wasn't moving. Tears poured down from her eyes and Takeshi turned her around in his arms and let her weep into his chest for her friend.

No one said a word to him as he walked by, except he noticed that all of the demons had taken a liking to her. They bowed their heads as he passed and none spoke.

_Rin's eyes opened to a dark and what felt to be a damp place. She couldn't feel anything, she was dead. Was this hell, or just life after death. There had to be a better place. She blinked her eyes and she was standing in the battlefield, but now it was still raining and dismal. But, there was no mud and she looked around to see flowers in a big meadow that she was standing in. She was wearing a perfectly white kimono and it was identical to the one she had worn into battle. She had no shoes on and the grass felt ticklish between her toes. She couldn't feel she was dead! She saw a shapely figure coming towards her and it disappeared before she could see whom it was. She turned around to look into the forest and came face to face with the woman she met when she was little._

_" Hello Rin, remember me?"_

_She was stunned by the sight, but was not frightened. After she calmed herself down she answered._

_" Yes. I remember you form when I was little. Your name is Rin too. You were the one who gave me my powers." _

_" And how are they working out for you?"_

_" Very well, thank you for letting me receive them."_

_The woman smiled a warmly at Rin._

_" I did not give them to you, the Gods chose for you to have them."_

_Rin looked at her awkwardly. She looked into the forest._

_" Does this look familiar to you also Rin?"_

_" Yes."_

_She looked deeply into the forest and passed the trees and she noticed there was a clearing and a figure standing in the middle._

_" Rin."_

_" This is the battle field that I was one minutes ago. "_

_" Yes. This is what it used to look like, until the battle that was held today."_

_Rin looked worried._

_" This is heaven nor hell young Rin."_

_She looked at the woman astonished._

_" This is the way between both. You are not ready to leave this earth yet."_

_" But I am dead."_

_" No."_

_" My eyes closed and I felt my heart stop."_

_" You only thought you felt it. The heart may die in a human, but never their love or their soul. They both carry on."_

_The woman begins to walk and Rin follows her into the forest. They came upon to the middle of the forest to the opening and Rin saw who it was. The shadow she had seen was familiar to her in every way._

_" Rin, you are not dead."_

_" How can he be here if I am not dead?"_

_She fell to her knees and tears came to her eyes._

_" You are not dead Rin. He is waiting for you."_

_She felt a hand lay on her shoulder._

_" No he isn't!"_

_" He is waiting for you Rin, and he loves you even though he may not tell you."_

_" He can't love me."_

_She looked up at the woman and put her hands back in her face and cried. She felt a breeze and then a shadow looming over her. She heard the woman's voice whisper in her ear._

_" He is waiting for you."_

_She turned around and saw Sesshomaru looming over her and she jumped up and embraced him._

She opened her eyes to take in the morning air as she walked out to the cherry blossom field of trees that she had also insisted that her lord have planted. They had tons of buds and the flowers had bloomed and as she walked outside and felt a light breeze blow past her hair and she smiled. It was a beautiful day outside and the air was warm and crisp. She looked around as she walked in her kimono of pure silken white.

The old medicine lady of a nearby village had healed her that day, that fateful day. Before her heart gave out all of it's blood the woman was able to save her, and Rin was eternally thankful. She insisted that a new house should be built for her, but the old woman insisted that she needed nothing in return. She said that she was honored to have taken care of the Lady of the West.

She walked out to the edges of the rows upon rows of trees that came to a cleared area around her lord's chambers, now they permanently occupied her as well. She came around to the porch and saw her best friend sitting on the edge in a wonderful light purple kimono with dark blue flowers. She sat and laughed as Rin came out of the trees.

Rin watched as her nine month old, Shihaisha, held his father's yellow and purple piece of cloth that he used to wear around his waste from long ago as it was now in his mouth. He was wearing an outfit similar to the one Sesshomaru used to wear except for his size. Half on the cloth he held laid across his small, yet chunky legs and the other half of it was hanging in the air. Part of it was in his fists, which were in his mouth, with discoloration from his spit-covered part of the purple shade at the bottom. She smiled as she came upon the sight.

She had loved him ever since she had found him to be within her and now she was glad to have not let him go those months before. Sesshomaru had already taught him the ways by which a demon should live his life. He was not even a year old and probably didn't understand a word his father was saying, but he always looked at Sesshomaru with a glint in his eyes as if he were trying to understand. 'Father' was a word that didn't normally come to mind when the thought of the Lord of the Western Lands came to mind, but now she loved the thought of him being a father.

He had all of the markings of his father; the purple crescent on his forehead and the pink lines on the sides of his face. He had her long black hair, but two silver streaks ran through it. He had a black fluffy tail like that of his father, except for it not being white. He had piercing gold eyes that picked up the littlest of sunrays. He also had his father's pointing ears. She looked over at him and he laughed and giggled at her.

" Rin."

She turned around to face Sesshomaru. He was wearing his usual outfit and she was ready for him.

" Today My Lord."

" Yes."

" Fine, I shall win today."

He didn't say a word to her, so she smiled at him. He looked at her dryly and stepped back. He found his son sitting on the porch with Yuko by his side. She took out her sword at the same time he did. Her friend was the cheering section and every time the two would clash their son would giggle as Yuko made noises to go along with the battle.

He began to remember the day when Rin had birthed their son. He was waiting in his study for the baby to be born and then something dreadful happened. His Rin had been in labor for almost the whole day and he feared that if something didn't happen soon one of them would be gone.

Just as that thought crossed his mind a maid ran into his room. He remembered ii very vividly. The maid rushed in and told him that Rin was growing weak and could fail to produce the baby. If that happened they would both be lost. The maid had said that Rin requested his presence and so he abided.

When he walked in he found her crying and beads of perspiration drifted down her brow. He wanted nothing but to make her pain go away as the smell of blood and tears flooded his sensitive nose. But, she had delivered him safely; a little under weight, but she had succeeded into brining him an heir into this world and for that he was proud.

Sesshomaru quickly realized that he was living in the now as Rin ran towards him with her sword. They came together and their swords clashed. She jumped back as he came after her and lunged forward, so she blacked and decided she would use the same method he had done to her. She looked into his eyes and he saw a smile and a hint of mischief. Her foot flew under him and he fell backward onto the ground. She heard another cheer from her friend Yuko as he hit the ground.

" Go Rin!"

The baby giggled and Rin sat on top of his chest with her legs straddling his body. They both breathed harder than ever because each was getting tired, but didn't want to show it.

" Are you loosing your touch Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru?"

He looked up and her and blanked out his expression.

" Loosing isn't my preference on life Rin. I have gotten powerful since you have been fighting me. You're the only one good enough for me to go up against."

" Probably, but you fell on purpose My Lord and I don't want to win your pity."

" I don't give pity Rin. You are the only exception. I have taught you all that you know, you should thank me."

She blew the hair out of her face as a breeze began to blow it in her eyes. She decided to wear her hair down today. As is fluttered in the breeze it cascaded around her face and the raven color of her hair shined in the sun.

" I have learned a lot form you and know far more than a woman should in these days. I taught myself to fight and have now become an asset to you and to your army. I am eternally thankful to you."

She gets up and he trips her and she hit the ground. He points his sword to her heart and his eyes sparkle with trickery.

" Get up Rin, you're loosing your touch."

She smiles up at him and when he withdraws his sword he lunges at him and kisses him. Startled by this reaction to his win he deepens the kiss and Rin's body gives way and she falls against his chest. He knew that he had an audience, but it was Yuko and she was Rin's best friend. He heard his son giggle in delight as he placed his hand on her back to hold her there for as long as it would last.

Fin.

. Please review! I didn't want people to say to me, " Sesshomaru made love to a human, so their child/children would be half demon right?" And I didn't want to make the child a half demon, considering that I wanted Sesshomaru's legacy to live out through his children long after he was gone, so I made the child a full demon. With the way genetics are today you can accumulate a summary of how the children will look between the DNA of both parents. In turn I made their child that way as a show of how DNA can create something unexpected or unwanted. Except in this case it was wanted and unexpected. I didn't want people telling me how the child would be a half demon or how it wouldn't be. So, I made it the way I thought genetics would calculate the DNA's of both Sesshomaru and Rin. You never know! I'm starting to sound like Yuu Watase! . Anyway, I just wanted him to have a generation to look after their father's courage and strength, as in the case of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The name I had them give to their child (which was given to the child by Sesshomaru) was Shihaisha, which means "one who rules" fitting isn't it? Anyway, all of this talking is making me tired, well I'm off to take a break! Goes out and plays in the snow See ya! .


End file.
